New Starts
by Lila Proudfoot
Summary: Book One in my series, First chapter is the members of clans and such. But what would happen if two leaders fell in love? What would happen if they had kits but each one was sent to a different clan?
1. Clans

**Desertclan:**

**Leader: **_Spiritstar- _A dusky she-cat with black spots. Battle scarred muzzle  
**Deputy: **_Spottedpelt- _A gray tom with darker spots  
**Medicine Cat: **_Mossstump- _Gray she-cat with moss green eyes  
**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Sunpaw- _Golden tom with white paws  
**Warriors:  
**_Floralpelt- _Silver she-cat with light blue eyes, Swanspirit's sister  
_Swanspirit- _Black she-cat with green eyes, Floralpelt's sister  
_Speckledfur- _White she-cat with a slight dusting of gray speckles that can barely be seen  
_Turtlewing- _Tortoise-shell tom  
_Shadowbreeze- _Black tom with green eyes  
_Sootbreath- _Gray tom, Shadowbreeze and Floralpelt's kit  
_Nightheart- _Black tom, Shadowbreeze and Floralpelt's kit  
**Queens:  
**_Dawncloud- _Gray tabby queen with blue eyes  
**Apprentices:  
**_Hiddenpaw-_ Calico tom, brother to Grasspaw and Vinepaw  
_Grasspaw-_ Gray she-cat that seems to have a green gloss, sister to Vinepaw and Hiddenpaw  
_Vinepaw- _White she-cat, sister to Grasspaw and Hiddenpaw  
**Elders:  
**_Nosight- _A blind elder, once eldest queen

**Forestclan: **

**Leader:** _Fernstar-_ A gray tom with a glossy coat  
**Deputy: **_Leopardsight- _Spotted tom  
**Medicine Cat:** _Flowerlight-_ A pretty she-cat with white fur  
**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** _Weedpaw_- black tom  
**Warriors:  
**_Blacktail-_ A black tom with a white chest  
_Earthpelt- _Brown she-cat with green eyes  
_Tortoiseheart-_ Tortoise-shell she-cat formerly of Desertclan  
_Slowfoot- _Senior warrior, almost an elder, orange tom  
_Darkstep- _Black tom with white tail tip and paws  
_Burningpelt- _Bright orange she-cat  
_Ashear-_ Gray tom with black ears and muzzle  
_Blackears-_ White tom with black ears and paws  
Queens:  
_Ebonyheart- _Gray she-cat with blue eyes  
_Dusttail- _Dusty brown she-cat  
**Apprentices:  
**_Stripepaw- _Orange tabby tom  
_Orangepaw- _Orange she-cat, Riverpaw's sister  
_Riverpaw- _Gray tabby she-cat, Orangepaw's sister  
_Rootpaw- _Brown tom

**Aquaclan: **

**Leader: **_Ironstar- _Gray she-cat with ice blue eyes  
**Deputy:** _Snakeear- _White tom with good hearing  
**Medicine Cat:** _Riverdrop- _White she-cat with blue eyes  
**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Waterpaw- _Brown tom  
**Warriors:  
**_Stonebelly- _Gray tom  
_Barkfoot- _Brown tom with gray eyes  
_Clouddream- _White she-cat with orange eyes  
_Redrain- _Red tabby she-cat  
_Rainingheart- _Calico she-cat with green flecked eyes  
_Moorear- _Brown tom with black paws  
_Owldream- _Battle scarred she-cat with a black muzzle and white pelt  
_Woodleg- _Brown tom, going to leave the elder's den soon.  
_Iceeye- _Siamese she-cat with blue eyes, formerly kittypet  
**Queens:  
**_Groundtail- _White she-cat  
**Apprentices:  
**_Pouringpaw- _Silver-blue tom  
_Whitepaw- _White she-cat

**Spiritclan (Starclan):  
**_Daringpaw- _A orange tabby she-cat, killed by a stray dog  
_Windheart- _A black tom, killed by Ironstar  
_Floweringstar- _Died of old age  
_((These are mostly just the one's mentioned. Until later, not saying any more))_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no ideas of warrior cats living in the forest and such. That belongs to Erin Hunter. I do not own Shadowbreeze, he's owned by my friend Kenz.**

**Chapter One**

Spiritstar looked around the camp from the large dead stump posistioned in the far end, from here she had a perfect view of anything that may come along disturbing the bliss of the carefree life they had. The leader saw a queen wander out of the nursery to walk over to two apprentice's who were scuffling near the fresh-kill and kicking up some dirt on to it. A warrior passed into camp, white coat gleaming in the sun.

"Ahem. Spiritstar." The leader turned to see a younger warrior in front of the stump, he had clearly been saying something to her and Spiritstar shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Shadowbreeze, what were you saying?" Though to many he wouldn't seem young he was one of the younger warriors, only being a warrior for eight moons when the average for the clan was twelve. "My mind seemed to have wandered off."

The green-eyed warrior rolled his eyes, "I was wondering when I would be able to take Vinepaw hunting, I've already showed her the borders and the other apprentices seem to be ahead of her." This was true, Spiritstar was almost afraid to let Shadowbreeze take young Vinepaw hunting for fear that the young warrior may have trouble with the stubborn she-kit.

But she must let him eventually, "Yes, you may, but take a senior warrior. Maybe Floralpelt. I am sure she is more than willing." The leader laughed as Shadowbreeze's ears perked up and he went over to where the other warrior was eating. It seemed amazing that the two had gotten along so well, only for when they were younger they hated each other.

Spiritstar shook her head, such things made her laugh, such young ones. But instead a thoughth of visiting the clans only elder though a good idea to her and she lept from her stump to where there was a rocky cavern where Nosight stayed.

The elders' head lifted as the younger cat walked in, both eyes were clouded but yet seemed to pierce through you, "Spiritstar, is that you?" Spiritstar purred and sat down next to the elder, old enough to go to Spiritclan but loved by all in the clan, young and old. Nosight had been around when Spiritstar was a kit, and when she would be gone, she would not be mourned but celebrated for she lived a long and happy life.

"Yes, it is, Nosight. I just came wondering if there is anything you need." But to suprize Spiritstar Nosight laughed, a odd hacking sound that sounded more like she was in pain, "What is so funny?"

"You." Spiritstar frown and even though she couldn't see it she felt it in the air, "Being so serious, I remember when you were a young kit and always used to get in the worst sort of trouble. Going traveling borders which weren't meant to be crossed." Even with that the leader laughed, she remembered when once she had traveled to Forestclan alone and had come out with some pretty good looking cuts.

"Yes, and may I say, I still have scars to prove all those times." But it was at this moment when an echoing eerie screech ran through the whole clearing of the camp. Rushing paw steps heard and one name was cried out far above the others.

"Spiritstar!" Spottedpelt was screeching at the top of his lungs while also barking instructions to other cat's about the camp.

"Stay here, Nosight. Something is wrong." With that the leader bounded out of the elder's den and into the center of camp, what she saw terrified her, "Turtlewing! Speckledfur! Get the apprentices into the nursery along with Dawncloud and guard it! Sootbreath! Nightheart! Gaurd the elders den!" Spiritstar was yelling out orders and the warriors were rushing to fulfill them, "The rest, form a line!"

In front of her lay warriors from Forestclan, fur bristling and tails lashing. Ready for battle and looking to springe on the unexpecting clan. She was only thankful that Shadowbreeze had warned her deputy, Spottedpelt, and now they were back and ready to fight. Both groups of cat fully armed with claws and teeth and their own individual will and pride.

This battle wouldn't be a clean one.

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is shorter than I normally write but I promise next one will be longer, it's getting late and my brain is being slow. Plus I am packing to go to Thanksgiving. Also, I have tommorrow off so no chapter will be added. Sorry again. **

Lila Proudfoot a.k.a. Mossfeather


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no ideas of warrior cats living in the forest or Shadowbreeze.**

**A/N:**

**Moonstar// There is actually a few reasons why I decided to put the apprentices in the nursery, One: They were just apprenticed and I should have made that clearer, they have only been apprenticed for a week or two. Three at most. Two: Spiritstar feels that the apprentices, no matter how strnog they may be, would and could still be badly injured in a battle. And for why is Forestclan attack... I couldn't tell you without ruining the story or at least this part of it.**

**Chapter 2**

Spiritstar looked at Fernstar, the older tom who had so much more experence in battle than her, but with a snarl she spat at him, "What are you doing here! This is Desertclan Territory!" Her fur bristled and her tail lashed as her group of warrior's stood up against him.

Fernstar did not reply to her question but instead gave a battle screech before jumping straight at Spiritstar, she dodged out of the way, rolling against sandy desert sand. His claws sank into it which gave her a chance to strike him across the muzzle with thorn-sharp claws. All around cats filled the clearing with screeching and yowls. If Spiritstar looked she could even see Mossstump fighting along side Turtlewing, the newest warrior.

A sharp pain in her leg pulled the leader from her thoughts, Fernstar had clamped on and was now biting so hard it felt as if he would break her bone in two. Spinning her head around she bit the tip of his ear which gave her enough time to rip her leg out of his grasp, "You don't belong here! Take your warriors back to the woods where you come from!" She panted at him as a trickle of blood ran into her eyes.

"Hah, You think this fight means something. Oh no. There is something coming to the forest and I am going to help." Spiritstar didn't know what that meant but no cat's had been able to live in the desert but her clan, they were the hardy cat's. THey could take on hot days and cold nights.

With that she let out a _Mrrow! _and threw herself onto of him but he rolled and she landed with a face-full of dirt. But without having even to get up another cat knocked over Fernstar, a complete black form was launching himself at the leader tearing at his ears. Quickly, Spiritstar recognized Nightheart.

But another cat jumped infront of her, Leopardsight, he was atop trying to rake his claws into her belly but the leader used her hind leg's to push him off. Already the clearing had emptied, many of the Forestclan cat's running from the clan, bleeding and yowling. But a few remained, and cat's from Desertclan were working together to drive them off.

Spiritstar dug her claws along Leopardsight's side and the deputy fled and it was the Leader who got the last word in, "Spiritstar, you cannot win against the force that is coming. We will rule!" But a warrior slashed his hindquarters a last time to send him running to the bushes.

Sheathing her claw's Spiritstar sat down, wincing from the pain in her hind leg. Mossstump was rushing towards the other warriors, appling cobwebs with Sunpaw, her young apprentice, helping. The other apprentices had come out to and decided to help by giving warriors who had fought pieces of fresh-kill. When they first came to her she shook her head, but it looked so tasty to her, she knew though that her clan was more important.

Spottedpelt walked over to her, one ear had a deep nick in it and was bleeding and he was slashed across his side. "Spiritstar are you alright?" His voice was filled with worry and she just nodded.

"I am just wondering what he meant by 'We will rule' there forever has been and always will be Three clans, the clans of nature. Desert, Forest, and Aqua."

"Forestclan and Fernstar were just trying to be strong, obviously it failed. There is nothing to worry about. The clan is safe." He mewed, trying to reasure her.

"Has there been any serious injuries?" She question and her deputy looked away sharply, "Any? Speak!" He nodded and looked towards the center of the clearing.

Worry showed in the great cat's eyes, "Swanspirit. Two Forestclan cat's ganged up on her in the start of the battle. We were all busy with our own battle. It doesn't seem that she will last to long." THe leader stood up wincing, she saw the corner where the heavy she-cat was taking her last breaths of air. Striding over, Spiritstar nodded her head for Floralpelt to step foward.

Floralpelt didn't even know about her sister but rushed foward and was nudging Mossstump and Sunpaw out of the way to share her sister's last seconds. "Can't you do something?" She asked pitifully.

"Floralpelt, there is nothing for them to do but what they already have." Spiritstar looked at the dying cat before her, "Swanspirit, you showed loyalty and greatness beyond what I ever expected of you, I know that Spiritclan will welcome you among there ranks." The leader bowed her head to touch noses with Swanspirit.

This was the last ceremony to be preformed to a dying cat or a dead cat. It would show Spiritclan that the leader appreciated and knew that the starry cats above helped them and hopefully let them recognize which cat was going up to join their ranks.

As Swanspirit took her last breath Floralpelt pushed the leader aside, gently, and bowed to touch noses with her sister one last time. Her body gave a final shudder and her eyes closed. An echoing wail filled the camp as the different cats from the clan came foward to share tongues one last time with Swanspirit.

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post. To much turkey in my tummy. Haha, Please Read and Rate.**

Lila Proudfoot a.k.a. Mossfeather


End file.
